Addicted to you
by toriviiarawr
Summary: La atracción entre dos personas personas puede ser algo sumamente fuerte, sobre todo cuando los sentimientos son mas fuertes que la razón. Pero cuando en una relación los sentimientos que hay de por medio no son románticos ¿que pasara? [GamzeexTerezi]
1. Chapter 1

Hola .w. Bueno esta es la primera historia que publico de Homestuck (gritos de chicas) y espero que les guste. Voy a hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones...

Primero que nada, esta historia es AU (universo alterno) y va a tratar únicamente de los trolls. Ellos serán seres humanos y su apariencia física fue modificada de acuerdo a como mi imaginación -y algunas imágenes de Humanstuck- me dieron a entender (con esto me refiero al tono de piel, cabello, ojos, etc.), pero calma que no les cambiare la personalidad.

Segunda cuestión, la pareja principal aquí es **GamzeexTerezi **y sera una kismesisstude.

Tercero y ultimo... disfrútenlo.

Disclaimer: Homestuck, al igual que todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Andrew Hussie.

* * *

**Capitulo uno.**

**Cambios para bien.**

Paseando en este Corvair por la carretera los recuerdos comienzan a invadirme. Trato de ignorarlos cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como mis cabellos son despeinados por el viento que va en sentido contrario a nuestro destino, pero es inútil: ya se han apoderado de mi corazón y la imagen de mi madre hace que mis ojos se humedezcan ligeramente.

La depresión es una enfermedad sumamente horrible no solo para quien la padece sino también para las personas que conviven con el enfermo. Ver a la persona más importante para alguien morir lentamente en vida es algo que no le deseo a nadie, te desgarra el alma, te hace querer gritar y desquitar tu frustración en la primera persona o cosa que se cruce en tu camino.

La pérdida de un hijo en el vientre y el abandono de mi padre habían comenzado a sumergir a mi madre en un estado de apatía hacia ella misma: comía poco, dormía mucho, pasaba largos ratos encerrada en su habitación mirando por la ventana con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Mi hermana y yo cuidábamos de ella, un amigo de la familia que era doctor nos apoyaba viniendo a monitorearla de vez en cuando y mi hermana consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo. Pero mi bella madre cada día estaba peor y la situación termino por rebasarnos. Mi hermana a pesar de ser más grande que yo fue la primera en abandonar dejándome al completo cuidado de mi madre. A pesar de que manda dinero para el tratamiento nunca le perdonare el hecho de que se haya ido.

Los meses pasaron y se convirtieron en años. La escuela era un martirio pero ver a la mujer que me había dado la vida postrada en la cama sin ganas de vivir me destrozaba más que nada. El día en que comenzaron las vacaciones de verano mi madre me miro con sus ojos apagados y me sonrió de una forma en la que me rompía el corazón. Ya todo estará bien ahora, me dijo mientras se tapaba con las pesadas cobijas de su cama preparándose para tomar una larga siesta de la que ya no volvería a despertar.

Agite bruscamente mi cabeza sacudiendo esos recuerdos y dejando que el viento se los llevase consigo. Me quite los zapatos para subir los pies en el asiento y así poder abrazar mis piernas, había comenzado a tiritar del frio que se sentía en aquel auto descapotable sobre todo en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Terezi?- la voz de mi hermana evito que me volviera a sumergir en mi mar de recuerdos.- ¿Quieres que nos detengamos a comprar algo? La gasolinera está a unos cuantos kilómetros.

Yo solo me limito a negar con la cabeza. No quería hablarle, aun sentía un poco de enojo hacia ella por el hecho de haber abandonado a mi madre cuando más nos necesitaba. Claro que el dinero que nos mandaba ayudaba bastante con los gastos en general pero lo que ella necesitaba era apoyo, no unos billetes cada mes.

-Mira, sé que aún no puedes perdonarme por haberte dejado y haber dejado a mamá también.- a pesar de haberse ido por casi cuatro años seguía conociéndome bien.- A mi también me partía el alma verla así y lo sabes, lo que tú no sabes es que toda esta situación comenzó a afectar también mi vida en general.- claro que lo sabía, la mía también comenzó a irse al carajo lentamente.- Ya no me concentraba en mis clases, mis calificaciones bajaron, mi rendimiento en el trabajo también bajo, las deudas comenzaban a acumularse y comencé a tener ataques de nervios.- de acuerdo, eso sí que no lo sabía.- Pasaba más tiempo en el hospital que en la universidad o el trabajo, un chico me hablo sobre una oportunidad laboral en Oklahoma y bueno… solo quiero que sepas que hice lo que creí que sería mejor para las tres.

-Latula…-hace tanto tiempo que no pronunciaba ese nombre, mi boca sabe raro.- ojala mi madre hubiera escuchado esto, porque a pesar de que yo le decía que estabas trabajando o estudiando se dio cuenta de tu abandono.

Después de decir eso me pase al asiento trasero, de entre mis cosas saque una manta roja, me recosté en el asiento y me tape con la manta. No podía ver a mi hermana pero sabía que ese comentario la había lastimado, segundos después me arrepentí de haberlo dicho pero las palabras habían salido solas de mi boca.

-Ya falta poco, no vayas a dormirte.- fue lo último que escuche antes de caer profundamente dormida.

* * *

Creo que quedo algo corto, no se :3

Todas sus opiniones y comentarios son bien recibidos. Gracias por haber leído y nos vemos en el prox cap.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Aquí Tori trayéndoles el segundo capitulo! Tengo pensado actualizar todos los miércoles (creo de debí de haber dicho eso antes -.-), y ya. Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Homestuck, al igual que todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Andrew Hussie.

* * *

**Capitulo dos. **

**Abejas y miel.**

El sonido de un claxon sobresalto a la pelirroja en el asiento trasero del auto, despertándola. Tanteo el asiento con sus manos buscando sus gafas mientras la chica en el asiento del piloto la miraba divertida. Terezi frunció el ceño, se colocó sus lentes y acomodo un poco su cabello y ropa. Bajo del Chevrolet Corvair color menta de su hermana con dos maletas en cada mano y una pequeña mochila de BMO en la espalda.

-Déjame ayudarte.- dijo Latula a su hermana menor extendiendo su mano, la pequeña puso la agarradera de una de las mátelas en la mano su hermana mayor.- Me refería a que me dieras tu mano para ayudarte a entrar.

-He he, no me trates como a una inválida hermanita.- respondió formando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Al morir la señora Pyrope, Terezi quedo sola en esa pequeña pero acogedora casa de Texas. Unos cuantos días después Latula se enteró de la muerte de su madre y se ofreció a cuidar de su hermana. Al principio la menor se negó rotundamente alegando que ya tenía edad suficiente para cuidarse sola. Pero pasadas unas cuantas semanas la comida comenzó a escasear, habían cortado el teléfono y dentro de poco también cortarían la luz y el agua; así que decidió tomar la generosa oferta de vivir con su hermana en Oklahoma.

-¡La entrada está caminando de frente!- escucho a su hermana gritar cuando comenzó a caminar, aunque ella ya lo había deducido.

De la mochila saco su bastón de empuñadura de cabeza de dragón y comenzó a tantear el terreno con él. No estaba familiarizada con ese nuevo entorno que ahora sería su hogar. A pesar de que caminaba a un paso rápido para una persona con discapacidad visual iba memorizando el trayecto. Probablemente en unas cuantas semanas ya no necesitaría usar el bastón, usar esa cosa la hacía sentirse limitada por eso siempre memorizaba los sonidos, los aromas y el relieve de los caminos que frecuentaba.

Supo que había llegado a la entrada cuando el piso se volvió más liso. Mientras subía por el ascensor recordó algunas cosas que le había contado Latula durante el viaje, ella vivía en un edificio de quince pisos en el centro de la ciudad de Oklahoma junto a su novio y su cuñado en el piso número trece. Al abrirse las puertas del elevador doblo a la derecha y camino hasta el fondo del corredor como su hermana le había indicado antes de irse a comprar unas cosas. Justo cuando iba a llamar a la puerta escucho como alguien desde dentro del departamento la abría y se impactaba bruscamente contra ella haciéndola caer de sentón. Pudo percibir el olor de marihuana mezclado con el olor de pintura facial en la persona que la había empujado.

-Perdón hermana- dijo un chico alto de cabellos revueltos color marrón y tez morena.- ¡Tunabro! ¡Hay una chica tirada aquí!- grito el chico mientras rodeaba a Terezi y corría por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

-¡Crabrón!- fue lo único que alcanzo a gritar la chica de lentes rojos.

Un chico de unos veintitrés años hizo acto de presencia en la entrada del departamento. Su cabello era de un color castaño muy claro y estaba más que despeinado. Unos pantalones de mezclilla algo rotos y desgastados eran la única prenda que traía puesta. Después de ayudar a Terezi a levantarse del suelo y a meter sus cosas al departamento mando un mensaje de texto desde su celular. Unos cuantos minutos después llego Latula con la otra maleta de la recién llegada y una bolsa de supermercado, seguida de un chico con gafas de 3D y cara de pocos amigos. Su cabello era del mismo color que el del muchacho que había ayudado a la menor de las Pyrope solo que más corto y mejor arreglado.

-¡Tuna!- exclamo el chico de los lentes 3D dando un portazo.- ¡Ve a ponerte una playera! ¿Qué no tienes un poco de respeto por la hermana de tu novia?

El mencionado solo rodó los ojos y tomo una playera negra que estaba en el sillón. Las pelirrojas soltaron pequeñas risitas ante el comportamiento del chico. Una vez que todos tomaron asiento en la sala Latula comenzó con las presentaciones.

-Terezi ellos son Mituna, mi novio y Sollux, su hermano.- el tono en su voz tenia ligeros toques de emoción.

-Un placer chicos.- saludo la chica con su característica sonrisa en el rostro.

-Igual.- respondió Sollux.

Mituna se limitó a sonreír a pesar de saber que Terezi probablemente no lo vería.

-Tez, olvide decírtelo pero solo tenemos dos habitaciones aquí, así que compartirás cuarto con Sol.

-No hay problema, siempre y cuando se mantenga alejado de mi ropa interior, he he.- Sollux esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario.

-¿Por qué no ayudas a la pequeña pelirroja a desempacar?- ahora el que hablaba era Mituna quien se dirigía a su hermano.- Nosotros les hablamos cuando la comida china haya llegado.

Sollux se levantó del sofá y le extendió la mano a Terezi con la intención de guiarla primero a la habitación y después llevar sus cosas.

-Si quieres ayudarme solo dime que puerta es y te dejare llevar mis maletas.- dijo de forma juguetona rechazando la mano del chico.

-Es la primera puerta de lado izquierdo.

La chica se levantó y camino dando pequeños brincos hacia donde estaría su habitación. Al llegar se quedó en el marco de la puerta, aunque no veía pudo percibir el regadero que tenía el castaño en su habitación. Había ropa sucia, cables y adaptadores para computadoras, un par de CPU y libros regados por el piso de alfombra. Sollux paso al lado de Terezi entrando y dejando las maletas cerca de la única cama de la recamara.

-Tú te quedaras en esta cama y yo dormiré en el sillón en lo que llega la mía.- explico el castaño acostándose en el sillón que estaba frente a la cama.

-Que amable eres.- dijo la chica que por fin se había animado a entrar tumbándose boca arriba en la cama.- Pero yo quiero el lado rojo de la habitación, el azul marino no me gusta mucho.

-Pensé que… eras ciega.- dijo pronunciando las últimas dos palabras con un poco de duda, no quería ofender a la pelirroja.

-Y lo soy, pero no necesito ver cuando puedo oler y sentir el mundo que me rodea. Y este cuarto claramente huele a rojo caramelo de un lado y del otro huele a un electrizante azul.

-Si es lo que quieres el lado rojo es tuyo.- dijo Sollux bastante impresionado.

Después de una pequeña charla Terezi descubrió que su compañero de cuarto tenía diecinueve años y era un genio de la informática. No estudiaba pero trabajaba con pequeñas compañías sin mucho reconocimiento desarrollándoles software o modificando su equipo de cómputo. Además de que hacia pequeños trabajos de hacker, entre otras cosas. Por su parte Sollux supo que la pequeña Pyrope era una año menor que él y que estudiaría en la escuela de leyes por su gran amor a la justicia. También le confesó que no era ciega, más bien sufría de miopía degenerativa desde los siete años y por eso había comenzado a perder la visión. Trataron otros temas sin importancia mientras Terezi acomodaba sus cosas en el closet y en los cajones. Para cuando los llamaron a cenar ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión: Mituna y Latula tenían hermanos pequeños muy interesantes.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad en cierto modo, ya que Sollux termino con el cabello lleno de fideos por culpa de su hermano mayor. La primera noche de Terezi en el departamento fue un poco agitada: primero tuvo que soportar los gritos de los mayores que peleaban por el cartucho de un juego para Nintendo 3Ds, y cuando por fin lo habían resuelto Sollux comenzó a hablar dormido. Lo único que pudo distinguir entre las palabras que decía el muchacho fue el nombre de una tal "Aradia". Tuvo que lanzarle su peluche de dragón para que guardara silencio y pudiera dormir tranquila, pero a pesar de que el Captor menor había dejado de hablar no pudo descansar por culpa de un dolor punzante en la espalda baja. Recordó entonces al chico que la había empujado esa tarde. Soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras daba vueltas en la cama recordando el sonido de la voz de aquel muchacho, era bastante sexy aunque eso no le daba el derecho de haberla dejado tumbada en el suelo. Esa noche pensó en muchas cosas más y recordó otras, y mientras más pensaba más se agotaba y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

* * *

Terezi duerme mucho (?) Este cap es como mas para presentar a los Captor y explicar algunas cosillas, también ya aparece Gamzee pero solo unos cuantos segundos.

Cualquier duda, comentario o lo que sea que quieran decir pueden mandármelo, juro que no muerdo muy fuerte :3

Nos vemos el próximo miércoles :DD


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo .w. Como están?' Por aquí ha estado lloviendo desde hace días! En fin, solo pasaba a dejar el tercer capitulo y espero que les guste. :]

Disclaimer: Homestuck, al igual que todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Andrew Hussie.

* * *

**Capitulo tres. **

**Cuidando a la pequeña minina.**

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Terezi se había mudado con los Captor y su hermana a la ciudad de Oklahoma. Los primeros días fueron un poco extraños, ella ya tenía su rutina diaria en Texas levantándose de madrugada para cuidar de su madre. La rutina en el departamento doscientos veintidós era completamente diferente: Sollux se levantaba entre las siete y ocho de la mañana, después de desayunar y arreglarse preparaba café. Con sartén y cucharon en mano iba al cuarto de Mituna y Latula haciendo un escándalo tremendo para despertar a la pareja que por lo general estaba desvelada por jugar videojuegos hasta altas horas de la noche.

Latula le había comentado que ella y su novio pasaban la mayor parte del día en el cuarto de servicio que se encontraba en la planta baja del edificio. Ese cuarto habia sido re-decorado y tenía varias computadoras, monitores y un par de televisores, entre otras cosas. Según lo que sabía, su hermana y su cuñado trabajaban como _game testers_ y ese lugar era como su "estación de trabajo". De vez en cuando Sollux tambien bajaba para ayudarles o para hacer sus propios trabajos, por lo que había veces en las que pasaba el rato sola en el departamento escuchando música o navegando en internet.

Ese día era uno de esos y decidió que saldría a dar un paseo. A ella le encantaba salir a caminar pero su hermana siempre la sobreprotegia a causa de su discapacidad visual, por lo que el pequeño castaño siempre procuraba acompañar a Terezi cuando salía. Esto no le molestaba en absoluto a ninguno de los dos, pues ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro pero la pelirroja hizo prometer al menor de los Captor que una vez que ella hubiera memorizado los lugares y caminos la dejaría ir sola, no necesitaba una niñera.

La tarde era soleada y el clima era perfecto por lo que la chica había decidido ir a leer al parque que se encontraba a tres cuadras del edificio. Tomo sus gafas, su celular y el libro que le había regalado Mituna titulado "Una travesía imposible".

No tardó mucho en llegar al parque, podía escuchar las risas de los niños mezcladas con el sonido de gente corriendo, patinando y pedaleando en sus bicicletas. Una pequeña brisa comenzó a jugar con sus rojizos cabellos mientras buscaba un buen lugar donde sentarse. Después de unos minutos sintió la sombra acogedora de un árbol sobe sus hombros por lo que decidió sentarse en el pasto recargándose en el tronco. El libro que estaba leyendo era un poco extraño, estaba escrito en Braille pero la chica podía oler el aroma de tinta en las hojas. Solo pudo leer unos cuantos capítulos ya que el sonido de pisadas que iban hacia ella la sacó del libro. Las pisadas eran rápidas e iban acompañadas de una respiración agitada.

-¡Cuidadooo!- fue lo único que escucho Terezi antes de ser derribada por una pequeña de cabello negro.

La de gafas rojas no tuvo tiempo de reclamarle pues la pequeña la había tomado del brazo para esconderse del otro lado del árbol. Le había tapado la boca y miraba con atención como un muchacho de playera purpura, tez morena, cabello marrón y cara pintada pasaba corriendo unos cuantos metros delante de donde estaba el árbol. Cuando el chico salió del parque la pelinegra soltó a Terezi y suspiro aliviada.

-Espero que tengas una buena explicación.- dijo la pelirroja acomodando sus gafas.

-Oh purrdón por lo que acaba de pasar, es que no quiero que él me encuentre.- respondió la niña.

Terezi la miro detenidamente, probablemente tendría unos trece o catorce años. Vestía con un short amarillo y traía puesta la capucha de su chamarra azul claro que terminaba en unas orejas de gato. Su apariencia infantil y la carita de susto que tenía la menor la hacían ver muy tierna.

-No es bueno que las niñitas pequeñas estén solas por aquí.

-Tengo dieciséis.- renegó la chica frunciendo el ceño.- Además no estoy sola, estoy contigo.- la pelinegra tomo el libro que había salido volando a causa del impacto. Después de sacudir las tapas y leer el titulo se lo devolvió a su propietaria.

-Suena interesante, ¿Purrdrias leérmelo?

-Claro, pero primero dime tu nombre. Yo soy Terezi, hehe.

-Nepeta.- contesto acostándose a lado de la más grande esperando a que empezara a leer.

Nepeta escuchaba fascinada la historia de un pequeño llamado Bruno y su familia. De cómo, a los meses de nacido, el vio a su papá irse a buscar fortuna, y de cómo su mamá y el recorrieron todo el país para encontrarlo y así salvar las cosechas del pueblo donde viven. Las horas pasaron y el sol comenzó a ocultarse. Cuando el relato estaba en la parte más interesante Terezi recibió un mensaje de su hermana pidiéndole que regresara. Ya era algo tarde y la pelirroja decido llevar a su pequeña amiga al departamento para que Latula la llevara a su casa. Mientras caminaban por la banqueta donde se encontraba el edificio vieron salir a Sollux muy apresurado hablando por su celular.

-Tranquilízate KK en un momento los alcanzo.- Al dar la vuelta y ver a las dos chicas se detuvo en seco.- Ya la encontré, esta con una amiga. Vengan a mi casa.

-¿Que sucede Sol?- pregunto la de gafas rojas cuando llegaron a donde estaba el chico.

-Pasa que la Señorita Escurridiza se volvió a escapar y unos amigos me hablaron para que les ayudara a buscarla.

-¿Le dijiste que estoy aquí?- pregunto la pelinegra sabiendo que el castaño se refería a ella. El chico respondió afirmativamente.- ¡¿Por qué le dijiste?! Sabes que el hermano de Kurloz no me agrada.

-¿Y cómo pensabas volver a tu casa?- pregunto el de las gafas de 3D algo molesto.

-Iba a pedirle a Equius que viniera por mi.- respondió frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

Un instante después divisaron a dos chicos que venían corriendo desde la calle de enfrente. Nepeta se escondió detrás de Terezi cuando los muchachos estuvieron frente a ellas. Uno era el mismo que había estado persiguiendo a la pequeña en el parque y que había tirado a la Pyrope el otro día en la entrada del departamento. El otro chico era un poco más bajo que el anterior, tenía el cabello negro y piel extremadamente blanca además de una cara de enojo muy clara.

-Gracias por encontrar a mi _kitty bitch _putisimo.- dijo el moreno de una forma tranquila después de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así!- reclamo la de la capucha de gato asomando la cabeza por el hombro de Terezi.

-En realidad fue ella quien la trajo.- dijo Sollux mientras señalaba a la pelirroja, la cual había fruncido el señor al reconocer la voz del chico.

-¡Deja de escaparte de esa manera!- exclamo el chico que acompañaba al de purpura.- ¡Gamzee y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ti!

Nepeta se sonrojo ligeramente al escuchar al chico de tez blanca decir eso. Entre gritos, reclamos y escusas Sollux le explico a Terezi que Gamzee debía de cuidar a la pelinegra mientras los hermanos de ellos dos llevaban la cama que le habían prometido al Captor al departamento, sin embargo a Nepeta no le gustaba quedarse al cuidado del chico de la cara pintada y en cualquier oportunidad se le escapaba.

El pelinegro, que era llamado _Karkitty_ por la más pequeña, le rogaba a la de orejas de gato que dejara que Gamzee la llevara a su casa. Al final Nepeta acepto con la condición de que el tambien los acompañara.

-La pequeña me cayó bien.- comento Terezi mientras el elevador los llevaba al piso trece. Los otros tres ya se habían marchado.

-Sí, es toda una ternura… oye, creo que le gustaste a KK.

-¿Te refieres al pelinegro?- Sollux afirmo con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque acaba de mandarme un mensaje para pedirme tu número.

-Hehe así _Karkitty_ quiere mi numero.- dijo la chica de forma divertida imitando a Nepeta.- Esta bien.

-Su nombre es Karkat, por si te interesa.

Esa noche cuando Terezi se metió a al chat service que solía usar noto que la pequeña del parque ya la había agregado y que además le había mandado un mensaje agradeciéndole por haberle leído esa maravillosa historia y que deseaba que pudieran verse más seguido. La chica soltó una pequeña risita mientras contestaba el mensaje. De verdad que la pequeña gatita le había agradado. Antes de dormir reviso si habían actualizado el web comic que leía: Sweet Bro and Jella Jef. Al terminar de leer la tira su celular comenzó a sonar indicándole que estaba recibiendo una llamada.

-¿Alo?

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció la tira de hoy?- cuestionó una voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono.

-Tan irónica como siempre cool kid.- respondió cerrando su laptop y acostándose en su cama.- ¿A que debo el honor de que Dave Strider llame por teléfono?

-Suenas como si el que yo te llamara fuera algún tipo de señal del Apocalipsis o algo así.- la chica respondió con una carcajada.- ¿Cómo te va haya en Oklahoma? ¿Ya has encontrado algún macho con el cual reemplazarme?

-Pues hace rato puse a mi concuño a mover los muebles de nuestro cuarto, el lado rojo caramelo por fin es mío. Y no, nadie podrá remplazarte. ¿Sabes que todas las noches lloro por no tenerte cerca?- dijo en tono de broma.

-Si lo sé, me alegra que por fin aceptes que estas perdidamente enamorada de mí, aunque eso era obvio.

-Nadie puede resistirse a los encantos de los Strider. Por cierto, te mande unos dibujos para darte algunas ideas.

-Ya los vi, tienes talento para esto Pyrope.- en el otro lado de la línea se escucharon pequeños golpes y una voz que le decía algo a Dave que la chica no pudo entender bien.- Bueno Tez, debo dejarte. Bro está jodiendo con que lo acompañe a su tocada, creo que me dejara poner algunas de mis mezclas.

-No se diga más, nos vemos.- dijo la pelirroja mandando un beso de despedida.

Antes de poder aventar su celular al sillón del cuarto recibió un mensaje de Karkat preguntándole si quería salir mañana. Terezi sonrió mientras pensaba que había tomado la decisión correcta al mudarse con su hermana.

* * *

Ahh amo a Nepeta :33 Es mi troll favorito junto con los otros once.

Aclarare unas cosillas... Game tester es la persona que trabaja probando videojuegos, tal ves este de mas decirlo pero queria decirlo de todas formas cx

Concuño o concuña es una manera de decirle al hermano o hermana de la pareja de tu hermano o hermana. En este caso Terezi llama así a Sollux por ser el hermano del novio de su hermana. Solo lo aclaro por si las moscas, no se si en otros lugares donde se hable español también se les diga así o por si alguien no lo sabia (yo tampoco lo sabia, me entere recientemente).

Cuando escribí este capitulo me encanto, lo volví a leer varias veces y hay algo que no me gusta, no se que es :/ En el siguiente capitulo Tz y Gamzee tendrán una conversación normal... bueno, eso creo. La verdad me he quedado atorada en una parte y nada mas me he estado haciendo mensa toooda la semana. Bueno como sea, espero poder concentrarme y subir el capitulo cuatro a tiempo. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles (espero) y gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, ¿que hace? Leyendo historias en FF o ¿que hace? Bueno no, eso ya paso de moda cx Ok ya, me pondré seria.

Holaaaaaaaa! Ya se que hoy no es miércoles pero finjamos que si para que yo este feliz.

A todas las hermosas personas que len esta cosilla rara que escribo les quiero pedir perdón por que de verdad no pensé que me fuera a demorar tanto en subir! Pero pasaron tantas cosas en mi vida (mi cumpleaños, me cortaron la luz, me inscribí a un concurso, tuve un trabajo de verano y ya entre a la prepa de nuevo, solo me queda este año y pasare a la universidad!) y no había tenido un momento de paz e inspiración para terminar el cap y asi.

Pero bueno, ya esta aquí y solo me queda volver a disculparme y pedirles que lean y disfruten .w.

Disclaimer: Homestuck, al igual que todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Andrew Hussie.

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro. **

**Una conversación normal.**

-¡Mi turno!- exclamo una chica de orejas de gato.- ¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto, hehe. Dame algo bueno pequeña.- contesto una chica de gafas rojas de forma retadora.

-De acuerdo… te reto…-Nepeta tomo un poco de su leche tibia antes de seguir.- ¡a quitarte el brasier!

Terezi rió escandalosamente, metió sus manos debajo de su blusa y en un hábil movimiento desabrocho el sostén y lo saco por debajo de su ropa. Un lindo bra rojo con un poco de encaje. Lo tomo entre sus manos y como si de una liga se tratase lo lanzo directo al pecho de la menor, que estaba sentada frente a ella en el piso de la habitación.

-Serán mis nuevas orejas.- decreto la pelinegra mientras se quitaba sus orejas de gato y se ponía el sostén en su lugar.- Creo que me gustan más estas.

Después del incidente en el parque Nepeta y Terezi se habían vuelto buenas amigas, a pesar de la diferencia de edades. A la pelirroja le encantaba hablar con la pequeña ya que era muy ocurrente y linda, sobre todo cuando jugaban a juegos de rol, que le fascinaban la minina. Ese día su pequeña amiga había invitado a Terezi a pasar la noche en su casa, a lo cual ella había aceptado gustosa.

-Bien Leijon… ¿verdad o reto?

-Tus retos son algo extremos.- confesó la chica haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.- Elijo verdad.

-¿Quién te gusta?- soltó sin más Terezi.- ¿Es alguien que yo conozca?- agrego de forma picara y con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ehh… bueno…- la pequeña se sonrojo violentamente.- pues… veras… yo…

La confesión de Nepeta fue interrumpida por un grito de su hermana mayor que provenía de la sala. Su hermana gritaba extremadamente fuerte y le informaba a la menor que saldría al cine con su novio. Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrándose Nepeta gateo hacia la entrada de su cuarto y asomo la cabeza, rápidamente se levantó, cerró la puerta con seguro y se recargo en ella. Unos minutos después se escucharon unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

-¡No pienso dejarte entrar! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- grito la pelinegra alterada.

-Solo vine a visitarte.- respondió una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Visitarme! ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero verte?

-Tal vez porque traigo _eso_\- argumento la voz masculina.

Nepeta gruño y pateo la puerta con el talón, el conocía una de sus debilidades y siempre la usaba a su favor. Terezi escuchaba la escena confundida, sabía quién era el dueño de aquella voz detrás de la puerta pero aun no entendía porque su amiga lo odiaba tanto. La menor abrió la puerta a regañadientes para dejar entrar a Gamzee que río divertido al ver las "orejas" de Nepeta. El chico saludo a la pequeña con un beso en la frente y le dio una bolsa de papel que la chica se apresuró a guardar en el interior de un peluche de gato.

-Oye tu.- dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose a Gamzee.- ¿Por qué le vendes droga a una pequeña niña indefensa?- pregunto de forma exageradamente dramática.

Gamzee se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-P-purro… ¿Qué no eres ciega?- pregunto Nepeta poniéndose nerviosa.

-Sí, pero eso no me impide oler la hierba gatera que acabas de esconder.- Terezi pudo escuchar como la pelinegra parecía estar al borde del llanto.- Leijon, tranquila. Actúas como si fuera a arrestarte, aunque no niego que esposar gente sea excitante.

Nepeta la miro divertida por el comentario y entendió que Terezi no tenía intenciones de juzgarla. Un poco más calmada la pelinegra froto sus ojos para limpiarlos de las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. El moreno en un intento de tranquilizarla la abrazo por la espalda, lo cual termino por alterar a la chica y hacer que se removiera entre sus brazos tratando de escapar. Una vez fuera del alcance de Gamzee, tomo su monedero y aviso que iría a la tienda.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

-¡Unos skittles!

-Yo quiero un putisimo Faygo.- pidió el muchacho con su habitual tono de calma mientras tomaba asiento en la cama del cuarto.

Nepeta salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras, tomo su gabardina verde olivo que estaba colgada en el perchero dejando en su lugar el brasier rojo, y salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo. Por su parte Gamzee se recostó boca abajo en la cama de la pelinegra mirando hacia donde estaba sentada Terezi, la cual estaba bebiendo un poco de soda de cereza. Ella podía sentir la mirada del moreno recorrer su cuerpo y eso la hacía enfurecer, pero aún no lo golpearía, necesitaba más que una mirada para merecer que sus puños lo tocaran.

-Sabes…- comenzó a decir el chico.- creo que tus pechos lucen putisimamente mejor así.

Gamzee bajo de la cama y se acercó a gatas hacia donde estaba sentada la chica que parecía ignorarlo.

-Casi podría… apretarlos…- la última palabra la dijo en un susurro y cerca del oído de la chica.

Terezi sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle la espina dorsal. ¿Por qué la vos de ese muchacho tenía que ser tan jodidamente sexy? Maldito drogadicto. ¿Dónde mierda cree que está poniendo los ojos?

La pelirroja extendió el brazo en dirección a Gamzee, comenzó a recorrer dulcemente el rostro del chico con sus dedos y al momento de llegar a sus ojos le propino una fuerte palmada en ellos. El moreno solo rió ante la acción de la chica y se froto un poco los ojos.

-Por cierto, gracias por cuidar a Nepeta el otro día, la muy hija de puta si que es escurridiza.

No obtuvo respuesta.

\- Hey, putisima.

Intento llamar la atención de la chica apretando una de sus mejillas, pero ella seguía sin responderle.

-¿Qué? ¿Además de ciega también estas sorda?- pregunto mientras metía su dedo meñique en uno de los oídos de Terezi.

Esa acción termino por colmar la paciencia de la pelirroja, tomo a Gamzee por la muñeca, quito el dedo invasor de su oreja y jalo del brazo del muchacho hacia ella para poder darle un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago. El chico, que trataba de respirar con mucha dificultad, cayo boca abajo sobre el piso, Terezi se subió a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a estrangularlo tan fuerte que parecía que quería matarlo. Pero no lo haría, tan solo quería dejarlo inconsciente para poder esperar a su amiga tranquilamente, de cualquier forma, si Nepeta odiaba tanto a Gamzee no le importaría encontrarlo medio muerto. ¿O sí?

En otras condiciones, Gamzee habría podido sacarse de encima a la pelirroja en un pestañeo, pero la falta de aire y la forma tan ruda en la que estaba ahorcándolo, no le permitía recuperarse del primer golpe. Su visión se nublaba, había comenzado a toser demasiado fuerte, a pesar de estar prácticamente clavándole las uñas a Terezi en las manos ella no aflojaba el agarre. Levanto unos cuantos centímetros la cabeza y pudo ver lo que sería su salvación: unos zapatos deportivos.

Con sus últimas fuerzas tomo los zapatos y los lanzo uno detrás de otro hacia su atacante. Uno de ellos pego en el pecho de Terezi y el otro en su cara, lo que provoco que por fin soltara a Gamzee y cayera boca arriba sobre las piernas de este. El moreno tocio un par de veces más y rodó para acomodarse boca arriba y de paso quitarse a Terezi de encima.

La pelirroja, que ahora estaba en el suelo, tenía las dos manos cubriéndose el ojo derecho. Sus lentes habían resbalado de su rostro mientras ahorcaba a Gamzee y el zapato que había lanzado le había dado con la punta en el ojo. Ahora el moreno era quien estaba sobre la chica, tomo las muñecas de Terezi y las extendió por encima de su cabeza sujetándolas con una de sus manos.

La chica se removía debajo del chico y forcejeaba para tratar de liberarse, pero era inútil, Gamzee era mucho más pesado que ella. La idea de patearle en la entrepierna cruzo por su cabeza pero se desvaneció rápidamente al sentir el impacto repentino una mano contra su mejilla. Jamás la habían cacheteado, dejo de pelear y se concentró en la zona lastimada: ardía y picaba un poco pero extrañamente le gustaba. ¿Quién era ese chico con olor a hierbas y voz un tanto ronca pero a la vez fuerte y penetrante?

Se permitió regresar a la realidad cuando sintió los ásperos labios del chico contra los suyos. Frunció el ceño y movió su cabeza para tratar de romper el beso sin mucho éxito. A Gamzee le molestaban las acciones de la pelirroja, no estaba en posición de resistirse pues él era el que tenía el control ahora. Se alejó del rostro de Terezi y volvió a cachetearla, esta vez más fuerte que la anterior. Tomo el rostro de la chica por el mentón y le obligo a besarlo de nuevo, sorpresivamente Terezi correspondió el beso.

Gamzee sonrió maliciosamente, bajo su mano y comenzó a trazar con su dedo índice una línea imaginaria que iba desde en medio de los pechos de la chica hasta su ombligo y de regreso. Terezi entreabrió un poco los labios y el moreno vio la oportunidad de intensificar el beso introduciendo su lengua, pero la retiro rápidamente al sentir los colmillos de la chica clavarse en ella. El sabor metálico de la sangre se impregno rápidamente en la boca de ambos, en venganza el moreno pellizco fuertemente uno de los pezones de la chica por encima de su blusa, ella gimió, mas de placer que de dolor como los dos hubieran esperado.

Terezi tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. A decir verdad nunca nadie le había tocado o besado de esa manera y por más que se repitiera una y otra ves que no debía excitarse su cuerpo parecía querer hacer todo lo contrario.

Gamzee tampoco estaba tan tranquilo, ese pequeño gemido había sido tan dulce para sus oídos, quería escucharlo de nuevo, una y otra vez hasta hartarse. El moreno se agacho y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello acompañados de suaves mordidas, a pesar de que Terezi había comenzado a ceder no dejaría que otro sonido saliera de su boca por lo que estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. El moreno se percató de eso y volvió a besarla de forma lujuriosa mientras paseaba su mano por debajo de la blusa de la pelirroja.

Era una situación demasiado excitante para Terezi. Ella ya había tenido experiencia cuando vivía en Texas, se había acostado con dos o tres que habían tenido el privilegio de seducirla pero eso había sucedido cuando aún veía algo, aunque fuese borroso. Ahora estaba prácticamente ciega y no podía anticiparse a las acciones de Gamzee. Cada caricia sería una sorpresa y esa era la razón por la que todo su cuerpo se había vuelto extremadamente sensible tan de repente.

No pudo soportarlo más y simplemente se dejó llevar.

Correspondió al beso y dejo el paso libre a la lengua del chico con olor a hierbas. La mano de Gamzee se paseaba de forma lenta por debajo de la blusa se su presa, acariciando gentilmente los pechos de la chica para después apretarlos bruscamente. Los dulces gemidos de Terezi solo hacían que se excitara mas, hacían que quisiera hacerla suya en ese instante.

Lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica y lo mordió de forma juguetona, en respuesta la chica soltó un gemido muy bajo pero no pasó desapercibido para Gamzee. Se incorporó y se detuvo a contemplarla por un momento: Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate, su cabello estaba completamente desarreglado, su respiración estaba más que agitada y sus piernas estaban ligeramente separadas. Fue ahí cuando reparo en los pantis rojo caramelo de la chica, eran pequeños y con un poco de encaje, algo coquetos, pensó el chico.

Volvió a agacharse y mordió uno de los pezones de Terezi por encima de la blusa para provocar que otro dulce gemido saliera de sus suaves labios. Subió hasta su rostro y la beso nuevamente mientras bajaba su mano libre a esos coquetos pantis rojos y comenzó a dar un suave masaje en esa zona tan privada, y aunque solo fue por encima de la prenda pudo sentir como un sonoro gemido era reprimido por sus labios que la besaban sin reparo alguno.

Ambos querían más, querían sexo y lo querían ya.

Pero justo cuando iba a meter la mano dentro de la ropa interior de Terezi sintió unas gotas de agua mojarle el rostro y toda la cabeza.

-¡Aléjate de ella, violador!- grito Nepeta mientras rociaba a Gamzee con su atomizador.

A pesar de que el chico ya se había alejado de Terezi la menor le seguía mojando con el atomizador mientras lo perseguía por toda la habitación. La pelirroja solo se incorporó y limpio las gotitas que habían terminado por error en su mejilla. Se froto las muñecas que le habían quedado rojas y acomodo un poco su cabello mientras esperaba a que los otros dos terminaran de correr para poder buscar sus gafas.

Una vez que Nepeta decidió que ya era suficiente, boto el atomizador en su cama y tomo la bolsa de la compra que había dejado en el pasillo. Saco el faygo de la bolsa y lo lanzo hacia el chico que lo atrapo hábilmente, después saco los dulces de su amiga y se los entrego junto con sus gafas. Por ultimo saco unos chocolates y tomando su vaso de leche de su mesita de noche se sentó tranquilamente en su cama.

Después de que Nepeta regañara a Gamzee y volviera a mojarlo un par de veces más, Terezi sugirió ver una película aprovechando que acababan de instalar el teatro en casa en el cuarto de televisión de la menor. Gamzee estaba a punto de decir algo relacionado a la discapacidad visual de la chica pero Nepeta le dio un fuerte tirón del cabello y aprobó la idea de su amiga.

Al término de la tercera película llego Meulin con Kurloz, su novio y el hermano mayor de Gamzee. Ya era bastante tarde cuando Los dos Makara se marcharon a su casa, por lo que las chicas decidieron irse a dormir. Inflaron el colchón de plástico y lo acomodaron en la habitación de la menor para que Terezi durmiera y después de desearse buenas noches apagaron las luces. Pero Terezi no tenía sueño, estaba inquieta y daba vueltas en el colchón, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado hace unas cuantas horas la mantenía despierta. Recordar los besos, las mordidas y las caricias hacía que se le erizara la piel.

El sonido que emitía su celular para indicarle que tenía un nuevo mensaje la saco de sus pensamientos. Afortunadamente no había despertado a Nepeta, al parecer la minina tenía el sueño pesado pero por si las dudas salió a tientas al pasillo hasta llegar a donde le habían indicado que se encontraba el baño.

Una vez dentro, se sentó en la tapa de la taza del baño y reviso su celular. Aparentemente era un mensaje de un número desconocido con una nota de voz incluida. Al reproducirla la chica se sobresaltó al oír la jodidamente sexy voz de Gamzee:

"_Sé que aun estas despierta, la pequeña hija de puta nos ha cortado en la mejor parte… ¿Qué dices si terminamos ese asunto en mi jodido departamento?_

_Por cierto, Karbro me pasó tu número._

_Honk."_

Karbro… así que Gamzee era ese "payaso drogadicto de mierda que siempre agrega un _bro_ a los nombres de las personas" que Karkat había mencionado el otro día.

Terezi rió por lo bajo y grabo una respuesta:

"_Diaria que no, pero no es propio de mi dejar las cosas a medias. Solo te advierto que esta vez quedaras con unos cuantos moretones y rasguños…"_

* * *

Abriré un pequeño paréntesis para contestar el review anónimo que me dejaron ^w^

**La Chaha: **Holi crayoli cx

Ohh bendita curiosidad como la amo! La verdad es que creo que todos los que se han metido a leer mi historia ha sido por mera curiosidad por que la pareja no es muy usual, pero que se le va a hacer si a mi me gusta mucho :3

Se que dije que habría una conversación pero al final termine escribiendo lo que acabas de leer. En mi defensa puedo decir que Gamzee trato de mantener una conversación cx

Como sea, muchas gracias por haber leído y espero que sigas leyendo aunque tarde siglos en subir.

Se cierra el paréntesis (?)

Gracias por leer y nos vemos cuando la escuela me de un respiro!


End file.
